IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 9
Ghostbusters 9 is the ninth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot New York City doesn't have a monopoly on the supernatural, and it was only a matter of time before apparitions in other areas were enhanced by the expansion of psychokinetic energy! Haunted America finds the Ghostbusters venturing out far beyond the comfortable confines of the Empire State. So grab some snacks and get ready... it'll be the most spirited road trip of the year! IDW May Solicitations 2/17/12 Cast Development On January 15th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he just finished up the lines on the first cover to this year's upcoming Ghostbusters event (the #9-12 arc) and would soon start on the second. TRexJones 1/15/12 Jones counted 19 easter eggs on the cover, all from the same episode with three from non-Ghostbusters sources. Tristan Jones Facebook 1/16/12 On January 18th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he submitted his Issue #9 cover to Luis Delgado for coloring. Jones noted it was "Longest I've spent on a single piece in ages... and that was before flatting it!" He also appeared to cryptically hinted at what's on it: 23 gremlins, 14 ghosts, Ecto-1 and a city skyline covered in goo. TRexJones Tweet #1 1/18/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 1/18/12 On January 23rd, 2012, Tristan Jones posted Cover B. Tristan Jones deviantArt #9 "Haunted America" Cover B 1/23/12 References include the Eye Visor Ghost, Mee-Krah, Azetlor (Stylized Version), Gremlins from both "Don't Forget the Motor City" and "Grease," the Gremlin from Merrie Melodies, Ecto-1, Psychomagnotheric Slime, Generous Motors, the Ghostbusters II logo on one of the stamps, and the address marked for Walter Peck at Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission headquarters in City Hall. Tristan Jones deviantArt #9 "Haunted America" Cover B 1/23/12 On February 23rd, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was currently writing the script for Issue #9. erikburnham Tweet 2/23/12 On March 1st, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted one of Dan Schoening's ghost designs is "really creepy." erikburnham Tweet 3/1/12 On March 3rd, 2012, in a prerecorded interview, Erik Burnham revealed Tom Waltz wanted one of the cities to be Detroit. One of Waltz' reasons was there is a haunted army base in the city. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 59:33-59:40 On March 5th, 2012, Erik Burnham confirmed the story was set in Fort Wayne. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 3/5/12 Burnham also tweeted he was working on a rewrite of the script. erikburnham Tweet 3/5/12 On March 14th, 2012, Dan Schoening tweeted he was doing some work on Issue #9. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/14/12 On April 2nd, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he just read the proof to Issue #9. erikburnham Tweet 4/2/12 Tristan Jones posted a panel of his story from #9, colored by Luis Delgado, and finished drawing another page. TRexJones Tweet #4 4/2/12 TRexJones Tweet #5 4/2/12 On May 10th, 2012, the release date was moved from May 16th to May 23rd. Comic List 5/23 releases Dan Schoening confirmed Issue #9 will "come with a custom drawn post card from Tristan Jones depicting your local comic shop's home town." Ghostbusters Fans Facebook 5/10/12 Dapperpomade Tweet 5/10/12 Proton Charging 5/10/12 Dapperpomade Tweet 5/10/12 On May 14th, 2012, AJ Quick of Ghostbusters Fans posted the RI cover variant by Mike Henderson. Ghostbusters Fans 5/14/12 On May 17th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted the general release date looks to be delayed again, this time to May 30th. erikburnham Tweet 5/17/12 On May 25th, 2012, a preview of the A, B, RIA covers, credits page, and the first seven pages was posted. Comics Alliance 5/25/12 On May 30th, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 5, 6, and 17. Luis Delgado deviantArt page 5 Luis Delgado deviantArt page 6 Luis Delgado deviantArt page 17 On June 4th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed while the story itself takes place in mid-June, the issue being released after Memorial Day felt appropriate. Erik Burnham post #1 IDW Forums 6/4/12 Erik Burnham post #2 IDW Forums 6/4/12 On June 26th, 2012, Dan Schoening posted a look into the process of making a page in Issue #9 from research to sketch to penciling to model clean up, and final colors by Luis Delgado. The bridge was inspired by one near Doylestown, Ohio, in an area known as Rogue's Hollow - part of actual crybaby bridge lore. Dapper Dan Schoening "Haunted America Pt1 Process" 6/26/12 Sketch Covers Development There will be 250 total sketch covers. On January 23rd, Tristan Jones revealed if stores order 50 copies of #9, he will also be doing personalized cover sketches as the 50th incentive. Tristan Jones deviantArt #9 "Haunted America" Cover B 1/23/12 On February 24th, 2012, Tristan Jones confirmed the 1:50 sketch covers, the same type as the 250 RI-B covers Dan Schoening did for Ghostbusters: Infestation 1, will have a postcard theme. Tristan Jones Ghostbusters Fans post 2/24/12 On April 16th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he "just found out I may be doing a very large number of sketch covers for Ghostbusters 9." TRexJones Tweet 4/16/12 On April 30th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed he will be doing 250 sketch covers. TRexJones Tweet 4/30/12 On May 8th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was "roughing out some of the 250 Ghostbusters covers" he's going to work on later on in the month. TRexJones Tweet 5/8/12 On May 11th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was starting work on the first of 250 sketch covers. TRexJones Tweet 5/11/12 On May 14th, 2012, AJ Quick of Ghostbusters Fans noted the sketch covers "won't be delivered for a month or so after #9 is released." Ghostbusters Fans 5/14/12 The current tentative release date for the RI-B sketch covers is June 13, 2012. Previews World 5/17/12 New Printing & Variant listing On May 15th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed what 11 of the RI-B covers will be. Tristan Jones post IDW Forums 5/15/12 On May 21st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he received the first 50 blank copies of Issue #5 for the sketch covers. TRexJones Tweet #1 5/21/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 5/21/12 TRexJones Tweet #3 On May 22nd, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted the rest of the blank covers arrived. TRexJones 5/22/12 On May 24th, 2012, Tristan Jones started a Tumblr page that will serve as a gallery of his RI-B cover variants. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr Jones posted a variant for All Star Comics in Melbourne first, then a four variants for Graham Crackers Comics. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #1 5/24/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #2 5/24/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #3 5/24/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #4 5/24/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #5 5/24/12 On May 25th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B variants for Graham Crackers Comics. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #6 5/25/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #7 5/25/12 On May 26th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B variants for Graham Crackers Comics. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #8 5/26/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #9 5/26/12 On May 27th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted one more RI-B variant for Graham Crackers Comics featuring the Rookie and a variant for Jim Hanley's Universe in New York, featuring Ecto-2 in an homage to the episode of The Real Ghostbusters titled "Adventures in Slime and Space". Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #10 5/27/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #11 5/27/12 On May 28th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B variants - one for Midtown Comics and one for Carolina Comics, Inc. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #12 5/28/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #13 5/28/12 Jones also mentioned a Portland variant and has an idea on incorporating his favorite urban myth into a variant. TRexJones Tweet #1 5/28/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 5/28/12 On May 29th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B Variants - one for Austin Books and Comics and one for Things From Another World. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #14 5/29/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #15 5/29/12 On June 4th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted an RI-B Variant for Lone Star Comics Arlington. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #16 6/4/12 On July 20th, 2012, Paul Rudoff, creator and webmaster of Spook Central, revealed one of the RI-B variants will be one for Spook Central. Spook Central 7/20/12 On July 23rd, 2012, Tristan Jones posted four RI-B Variants for Wade's Comic Madness, Mail Order Comics, and G-Mart. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #17 7/23/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #18 7/23/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #19 7/23/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #20 7/23/12 On August 1st, 2012, Tristan Jones posted three RI-B variants for Ghostbusters Fans, P.P.F. Comics, and Midtown Comics. The Midtown variant features Venk-Man, Tempus and a Superman homage. The P.P.F. variant features Janine Melnitz, Kylie Griffin, and the Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #21 8/1/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #22 8/1/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #23 8/1/12 On August 2nd, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two RI-B variants for Funny Books, Comics & Stuff and Midtown Comics. The Midtown variant features Boogaloo and Ray's Occult Books. The Funny Books variant features the Jersey Devil. Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #24 8/2/12 Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #25 8/2/12 List of Sketch Covers Covers Hinted At *Lone Star Comics: Three total, one for each location. **Arlington, Texas **Plano, Texas **Dallas, Texas **Mesquite, Texas *At least four Chicago covers *Spook Central - Long Island, New York In order they are revealed *All Star Comics - Melbourne, Australia *Graham Crackers Comics: Nine total, one for each location **St. Charles, Illinois **Plainfield, Illinois **Edgewater, Illinois **Wheaton, Illinois **Lakeview, Illinois **Downers Grove, Illinois **Dekalb, Illinois **Naperville, Illinois **Chicago Loop, Illinois *Jim Hanley's Universe - New York, New York *Midtown Comics **Times Square, New York **New York City, New York **Grand Central, New York City, New York *Carolina Comics Inc. - Durham, North Carolina *Austin Books and Comics - Austin, Texas *Things From Another World - Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Wade's Comic Madness - Levittown, Pennsylvania *Mail Order Comics - Gretna, Nebraska *G-Mart - Chicaco, Illinois *Discount Comic Book Service - Fort Wayne, Indiana *P.P.F. Comics - West Palm Beach, Florida *Ghostbusters Fans: Two TRexJones Tweet 8/1/12 *Funny Books, Comics & Stuff - Lake Hiawatha, New Jersey Trivia External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssueNineOngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersIssue9OngoingCoverBPreview.jpg|Cover B Preview GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIA.jpg|Cover RI-A: The Exorcist GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBAllStarComicsMelbourne.jpg|Cover RI-B: All Star Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsStCharles.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics St. Charles GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsPlainfield.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Plainfield GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsEdgewater.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Edgewater GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsWheaton.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Wheaton GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBLakeview.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Lakeview GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBDownersGrove.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Downers Grove GhostbustersOngoingIssue9RIBDekalb.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Dekalb GhostbustersOngoingIssue9RIBNaperville.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Naperville GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBChicagoLoop.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Chicago Loop GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBJimHanleysUniverse.jpg|Cover RI-B: Jim Hanley's Universe GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBMidtownTimesSquare.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics Times Square GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBCarolinaComicsInc.jpg|Cover RI-B: Carolina Comics Inc. Durham GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBAustinComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Austin Books and Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBThingsFromAnotherWorld.jpg|Cover RI-B: Things From Another World GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBLoneStarComicsArlington.jpg|Cover RI-B: Lone Star Comics Arlington GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIWadesComicMadness.jpg|Cover RI-B: Wade's Comic Madness GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIMailOrderComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Mail Order Comics GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIGMartChicago.jpg|Cover RI-B: G-Mart GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIDiscountComicBookService.jpg|Cover RI-B: Discount Comic Book Service GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIPPFComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: P.P.F. Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIGhostbustersFans01.jpg|Cover RI-B: Ghostbusters Fans 1 of 2 GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIMidtownComicsNYC.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics New York City GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIMidtownGrandCentral.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics Grand Central GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIFunnyBooksComicsStuff.jpg|Cover RI-B: Funny Books, Comics & Stuff Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Contents